Der Tanz gehört Dir
thumb|left|308px|GoogleOha und wieder kommt das Grauen des Wikis um euch mit einer Story zu quälen. Dieses Mal geht es um Sam und Mercedes ! Ja ich habe es getan :) Viel Spass beim lesen. Der Matti :) Status: Beendet Sam verlies das Zimmer, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Heute morgen dachte er noch alles sei gut und jetzt war alles vorbei, zu Ende! Wieso hatte sein Dad die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, er musste seit Wochen gewusst haben das es seiner Firma mehr als schlecht geht. Aber er hatte nichts gesagt und jetzt war er tot, einfach so vor einen Zug geschmissen. Sam war immer noch völlig perplex und geschockt von dem was der Polizist ihm und seiner Mum gerade erzählt hatte. Jetzt waren sie alleine, sein Dad hatte keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gewusst und lies sie mit mehr als 100.000,- $ Schulden zurück!. Sam, Mum und seine Geschwister sassen auf der Strasse. Das Haus war weg und das Bankkonto leer. Für die nächsten zwei Tage konnten sie in ein Obdachasyl aber danach wussten sie nicht weiter. Sam trug seine kleine Schwester auf dem Arm während seine Mum seinen Bruder an der Hand nahm. Keiner sagte ein Wort sondern lief still die Strasse hinunter. In diesem Moment klingelte Sam´s Handy: " Hallo?" " Hey Sam ich bins." " Oh hi Schatz." Sam gab sich alle Mühe normal zu klingen doch wusste er sofort das Mercedes ihn durchschaut hatte. " Was is los? Du klingst so anderst?" " Können wir später telefonieren, ich erkläre dir alles aber ich muss erst mal etwas erledigen. Ich ruf dich an." Mit diesen Worten, ohne eine Antwort von Mercedes abzuwarten, legte er auf. " Sam, das Telefon ist doch recht neu oder?" " Ja Mum?" " Wir müssen es wohl verkaufen, tut mir leid mein Sohn." " Ist schon ok Mum, ist doch nur ein Telefon." Als die vier am Abend in ihren Betten lagen konnte Sam nicht einschlafen. Immerhin hatten sie für sein Telefon und Mum´s fast 250 $ bekommen. Damit konnten sie zumindest die nächsten 2-3 Tage überbrücken. Er hatte Mercedes natürlich nicht angerufen, er hätte auch nicht gewusst was er ihr erzählen sollte. Seine kleine Schwester kam zu ihm ins Bett gekrabbelt. Er schloss sie in die Arme und beide schliefen so eng aneinander gekuschelt ein. Am nächsten Morgen war wieder Schule angesagt, Sam ging den Weg zu Fuss. Seine Mum hingegen versuchte auf dem Arbeitsamt irgend etwas an Arbeit zu bekommen. Seine Geschwister konnten zum Glück bei einer Freundin seiner Mum bleiben. Als Sam die Schule erreichte fiel ihm sofort das grosse Plakat auf und er wusste schlagartig was Mercedes wollte: " Lima Prom 2012". Und kaum hatte er die Schule betreten stürmte sie schon auf ihn zu. " Wo warst du und warum gehts du nicht an dein Telefon? Und warum stehen vor eurem Haus Repo LKW´s?" " Mercedes, bitte können wir irgendwo in Ruhe reden, bitte!" Sie folgte ihm mit verschränkten Armen in eine ruhige Ecke um ihn dann vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. " Es tut mir leid Mercedes dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe aber ich habe im Moment einfach zuviel anderes im Kopf, sorry." " Hmmm, wann holst du mich morgen Abend dann ab?" " Morgen Abend??!" " Ja?? Der Abschlussball?!" " Oh, das tut mir jetzt wirklich leid aber ich kann nicht zu dem Ball, bitte such dir jemanden Anderen!" Der Blick von Mercedes hätte in diesem Moment einem Toten nochmals das Leben geraubt. " Sam Evans, wenn du nicht innerhalb der nächsten 5 Sekunden mir eine mehr als vernünftige Erklärung gibst warum du dich gerade wie das grösste Arxxxxloch von ganz Lima verhälst verspreche ich dir du wärst lieber als Sabrina geboren!" Sam biss auf der Unterlippe herum. " Und wo zum Teufel ist dein Handy? Ich ruf schon seit 3 Minuten bei dir an und du machst keine Anstanden ranzugehen!" " Das Handy, das habe ich nicht mehr!" " Wie du hast das Handy nicht mehr, hast du das nicht erst vor 2 Monaten von deinem Dad geschenkt bekommen?" " Doch ja aber......" " Was aber, SAM!" "Jetzt war es passiert, Sam liefen grosse Tränen hinunter und er konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, er fing an laut zu weinen und zu kreinen! Er verschwand in der nächsten Toilette die er fand, ohne darauf zu achten welches Symbol darauf zu sehen war. Die Mädels die gerade ihren Lidschatten nachzogen oder heimlich eine rauchten erschracken fürchterlich und verliesen fluchtartig den Raum. Sam stand am grossen Spiegel und sah zu wie seine geschwollen Augen rot hervortraten. In diesem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er sah das Mercedes neben ihm erschienen war." Sam, was ist los? Bitte rede mit mir. Du redest nicht mit mir, sagst den Ball ab und gehst nicht ans Telefon. Ich bin dein Mädchen, also was ist los?" " Sam holte tiel 2x Luft dann drehte er sich um und blickte Mercedes mitten ins Gesicht. " Baby, mein Dad hat sich vor einen Zug geschmissen, wir haben nichts mehr! Alles weg!" Mercedes stand nur mit offenen Mund da. "D..d..as kann doch nicht sein. Wieso hat das dein Dad gemacht?" Jetzt liefen sogar ihr Tränen hinunter. " Wir wissen es nicht, vermutlich ist was auf der Arbeit schief gelaufen. Mercedes wir haben nicht mal ein Dach über dem Kopf. Die Bank hat sofort das Haus gepfändet, wir schlafen momentan in der Armenunterkunft, meine Mum und ich haben alles was wir noch hatten verkauft um Lebensmittel zu bekommen! Ich weis nicht mehr weiter und sorry Maus aber der Ball ist mir momentan ganz egal:" Mercedes biss sich auf die Lippe dann nahm sie Sams Kopf in die Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. " Bär, hör zu, ich brauche mit dir nicht auf einen grossen Ball mit einem teuren Kleid, Hauptsache ist das du bei mir bist. Ich helfe Dir und stehe Dir bei egal was passiert ok?" " Danke Mercedes, danke, du bist toll." " Das weis ich doch und jetzt hopp, wir müssen in die Klasse und mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles wieder gut." Mercedes nahm Sam an der Hand und ging mit ihm aus der Toilette. Draussen gab sie ihm einen Kuss und meinte er solle sich nicht zu sehr sorgen sie habe einen Idee. So blieb Sam alleine und ziemlich verdutzt im Gang stehen. Erst als sein Mathelehrer ihn etwas unsanft darauf aufmerksam machte das der Unterricht seit 10 Minuten bereits laufe erwachte Sam aus seiner Trance. Am Ende des Schultages, Sam war schon auf dem Heimweg in Richtung Unterkunft passten ihn Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Finn und die anderen vom Glee Club ab. Er schaute nicht schlecht als seine Freunde sich ihm in den Weg stellten. " Was macht ihr den hier ??" Mercedes packte ihn einfach an der Hand und meinte: " Nicht fragen Schatz, mitkommen!" Die anderen lachten schälmisch beobachteten wie Sam von Mercedes geführt wurde. Die kleine Gruppe lief etwa 5 Minuten bevor sie vor einem Geschäft für Tanz und Abengarderoben stehen blieben. " Was soll das Mercedes? Du weist doch...." Zu mehr kam er nicht den seine Freundin legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund. "Nicht reden, mitkommen. Deine Freunde und ich haben jeder etwas gegegeben und du gehst jetzt da rein und leihst dir den tollsten Anzug den die da haben. Ich will das ich mit dem schönsten Mann auf den Ball gehe!" " Hey..." Kurt hatte sich etwas gespielt empört die Hände an die Hüften gelegt. " Und was ist mit mir und Blaine dann?" " Ihr zwei seit doch eh ausserhalb jediger Konkurrenz, ihr seit unbeschreiblich." " Na dann will ich mal nichts gesagt haben aber ich Sam, nimm dunkelblau das schmeichelt deiner Figur!" Sam wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Mercedes und die anderen schoben ihn einfach in den Laden und schon begann das Schauspiel. Jeden Anzug musste Sam vor allen präsentieren. Kurt übernahm die Aufgabe die passenden Accesoires zu besorgen. Nach geschlagenen 2 Stunden war endlich eine Kombination gefunden die allen zusagten. Sam dankte jedem seiner Freunde für diese mehr als grosse Überraschung. Er trug den geliehenen Anzug wie ein Stück in dem Plastiküberzug nach Hause.Seine Mum und seine Geschwister staunten nicht schlecht als er das Geschenk seiner Freunde präsentierte. Diese Nacht schlief Sam seit mehreren Tagen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. Morgen würde er mit dem schönsten Mädchen der ganzen Stadt auf den Ball gehen. Das Leben war doch nicht nur grausam. Und wie auf Bestellung war der nächste Morgen ein Morgen mit tausend Sonnen am Himmel. Sam stand glücklich auch und auch seine Geschwister freuten sich für ihn. Der Anzug war die ganze Zeit in seiner durchsichtigen Schutzhülle neben dem Bett gelegen damit ihm ja nichts passiert. Seine kleine Schweter half ihm sich zu friesieren und sein Bruder lachte vor Freude als er ihm half die Krawatte zu binden. Zum Schluss stand Sam vor seiner Familie und meinte: " Na, wie sehe ich aus?" Seine Mum umarmte ihren Sohn und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. " Du siehst toll aus. Geh schon und amüsiere dich, du hast es dir verdient. Achja, grüss Mercedes von mir. Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen." " Ja. das ist sie!" Sam machte sich auf den Weg zu Mercedes, leider zu Fuss da er sich natürlich keinen Limousinenservice leisten konnte. Als er vor ihrem Haus ankamm stand allerdings dort eine schwarze Stretchlimo. Er klopfte und Miss Jones öffnete. Als sie ihn sah musste sie die Hände vor das Gesicht schlagen. " Oh mein Gott Sam, du siehst ja fantastisch aus. Ich hole Mercedes, warte." Sam tat wie ihm geheisen und nur Momente später schritt Mercedes in einem Traum aus Lila die Treppe hinunter. " Und gefalle ich dir ?" Sam blieb der Mund offen stehen. " Gefallen?? Du siehst unglaublich aus Mercedes. Wow...." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus bevor er von Mercedes einen Kuß mit dem Wort " Danke" bekam. " Sollen wir?" " Gerne aber doch nicht etwa mit der schwarzen Limousine da draussen oder ?" " Doch, und keine Widerrede, das ist ein Geschenk von uns Sam. Geniest den Abend." Mercedes Eltern standen im Türrahmen und lächelten den beiden zu. Sam wusste wieder nicht was er sagen sollte , aus einem Instinkt heraus ging er auf die beiden zu und umarmte sie. " Danke, sie sind so lieb zu mir. Vielen, vielen Dank." " Schon gut Sam, du tust unserem Sonnenschein gut und ihr habt den tollsten Ball der Welt verdient. Das was dir und deiner Familie passiert ist ist schlimm aber darunter dürft ihr Kinder nicht noch mehr leiden!" Mister Jones klopfte Sam aufmuntern auf die Schulter und die beiden Männer tauschten einen kurzen, allessagenden Blick aus. " OK, ich verspreche ich bringe Mercedes pünkltich um halb 11 nach Hause. " " Ach weist du, ich und meine Frau werden heute Abend ein wenig ausgehen. Mal wieder die alten Knochen lockern. Also wenn du sie etwas später nach Hause bringen würdest werden wir das eh nicht mitbekommen." " Danke Dad." " Und jetzt hopp, beeilt euch sonst kommt ihr zu spät." Keine 10 Minuten später betraten Sam und Mercedes die toll geschmückte Aula der Mc Kinley High School. Die Band spielte bereits die ersten Songs und ihre ganzen Freunde waren da.Sam standen wieder Tränen in den Augen. Mercedes kniff ihm vorsichtig in den Arm. " Alles ok?" " Ja, klar, ich hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet mit dir hier zu stehen und wenn ich dran denke das ich morgen wieder der arme Halbwaise bin, dann wird mir ganz schlecht." " Ich glaube da kann ich helfen!" Sam blickte erschrocken hinter sich, da stand ein Mann in einem tollen Maßanzug. Neben ihm stand Sugar in einem Traum von einem Kleid. " Wie, was meinen sie Sir?" " Weist du wer ich bin?" " Sie, sie sind Mr. Motta, Sugars Dad." " Richtig, und ich glaube ich kann dir helfen. Deine Freunde haben mir gesagt deine Mum ist gelernte Buchhalterin?" " Ja, das stimmt aber wie können sie....?" " Oh, rein zufällig brauche ich bei einer meiner Fabriken hier eine neue Chefbuchhalterin." " Sir, sie wollen damit sagen..." " Ja, sie soll morgen um 10 Uhr in meinem Büro hier sein. So und jetzt wünsche ich euch Kindern einen wunderschönen Ball." Er gab seiner Tochter einen Kuß auf die Stirn und verlies die Halle. Sam stand einfach mit offenen Mund da. " Siehst du Schatz, für gute Menschen gibt es immer einen Weg." Sam blickte Mercedes und Sugar an. " Mädels, ich glaube wir sind hier um Spass zu haben und das machen wir verflixt nochmal." Er harkte sich bei beiden ein und führte sie zu einem Tisch an dem bereits Finn, Rachel, Santana, Britney, Kurt und Blaine saßen. Man begrüsste sich herzlich und nahm Platz. Als die Band " As long as you love me" anstimmte nahm Sam die Hand von Mercedes. " Schatz, der Tanz jetzt, der gehört alleine Dir !" ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:+16